ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Morning - Vicky
Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:01 PM Avery is in the kitchen, the smell of cooking is coming through the air. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:03 PM Vicky wanders in, having just parted ways with Kayla. She is tired, but satisfied and somehow feeling very calm. As she sees Avery, she becomes curious. "Good morning, Avery," she says as she walks over to grab a water from the fridge. "That smells good. What are you making?" Her emotions are still pleasant, but there's a curiosity there. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:04 PM "Hi." Avery says. "Egg in a basket. Mom makes it for me all the time." In addition to the egg and bread, the smell of bacon and melted cheese comes through.(edited) "Do you want one?" Avery offers after a moment. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:09 PM Vicky gives Avery a smile. "Yes, please. I don't think I've ever had one." Vicky moves to sit down. "Is that bacon?" She has a little spike of excitement, getting rid of her curiosity for now. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:10 PM "Mom cooks bacon and then does the egg and bread in the bacon grease." Avery says. "Then add bacon and cheese on top." Avery gives Vicky the one that was just cooking and starts again. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:11 PM Vicky takes a look at it only waiting a moment before digging in. "Avery, this is delicious!" She continues eating, her emotions simple happiness. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:12 PM Avery blushes. "The egg's not too hard? Sometime I overcook it." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:15 PM Vicky pauses after swallowing a bite. "It just takes practice and you'll never mess up. I think you did amazing on this one, though." She goes to eat more. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:16 PM Avery's now grinning. "Thanks." They plate their own and sit down. "You feel all warm, did you run again?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:17 PM Vicky nods. "I have to keep my body in shape." Oversoul appears and goes to grab a glass and some milk. "Especially now that I'm here." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:26 PM Avery briefly looks down at themself, quite self conscious. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:27 PM Vicky tilts her head to the side, concern entering her emotions. "Are you ok?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:35 PM "Yes..." Avery says, they aren,t very convincing. "I'm just not strong," Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:37 PM Vicky gives them a smile. "I wasn't that strong either. But you just have to work towards it. Do you want to try working out with me sometime? I can show you some simple exercises you can start out with." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:38 PM Avery nods slowly. "I'm just not sure if I'd make a good hero." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:42 PM Vicky thinks. Their emotions dull a bit as they enter an analytical mode. "You have mental powers, which means you are already in a league above the heroes who have no abilities. I think if you worked on your body and maybe learned how to fight, you could definitely become a great hero. The Raven himself doesn't have any powers and he's one of the best." She smiles again, her emotions becoming happy, but that curiosity coming back. "I can teach you what I know if you want? I've been learning martial arts for years now." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:43 PM Avery blinks. "Can you say that with less words?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 3:44 PM Vicky seems a bit embarrassed, but it never reaches her face. "Sorry. I'm just saying I think you'll make a great hero and I can show you how to fight if you want." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 3:44 PM "Oh." Avery says, they go quiet for a moment. "You could, but I'm scared of hurting people..." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 4:34 PM "Why don't we start by just exercising, then? And I can show you some defensive moves that are meant to disarm." She finishes her food. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 4:38 PM Avery nods, eating quietly and thinking. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 4:47 PM Vicky finishes pretty fast, feeling satisfied. "It's up to you, Avery. Not all heroes need to fight, though." She gives Avery a smile as Oversoul grabs her plate to wash. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 4:55 PM "When are you thinking?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 6:49 PM Vicky shrugs. "Any time you wanted. I won't force you, though." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:59 PM Avery nods. "Thank you. I should go and study." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:02 PM Vicky nods. "Want me to wash the dishes? It's the least I can do since you made me that delicious food." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:08 PM "Yes, I don't like having my hands in water." Avery says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:12 PM Vicky smiles. "Thankfully, neither of us need to." Oversoul takes the dishes and starts washing while Vicky dries. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:12 PM "That's amazing..." Avery says, surprised at oversoul's work. "I wish I had that, I just read brains." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:15 PM Vicky looks back. "My dad says that our minds are the most powerful weapon we have." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:18 PM "Not mine." Avery mumbles to themself. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:20 PM "Even yours. You just gotta find out how to utilize it." Vicky is slightly concerned but theres affection there. Not romantic, though. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:20 PM Avery seems to relax just a little bit. "Thanks for the dishes." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:23 PM "Of course. If you need help anytime, you can ask me." Vicky gives her a smile. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:24 PM Avery nods. "Thank you." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:25 PM "You're welcome." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:29 PM Avery leaves to go upstairs to the study. Category:Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Avery Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay